


A Surprising Case of Stasivalency

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Girls' Night in Sandrine's and there's lots of drunken sharing about relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Case of Stasivalency

“We broke up,” said Megan sadly. It had taken several drinks to get Megan to tell everyone what was wrong.

Jenny wrapped her arms around her twin and hugged her again. It was ‘Girls’ Night’ at Sandrine’s on the holodeck, where the women of Voyager could spend a couple of hours together for drinks and gossip, all ranks forgotten.

B’Elanna pushed another drink into Megan’s hand. “Men,” she growled. “How long did you go out for?”

“It would have been our three month anniversary next week,” said Megan. She looked closely at B’Elanna for a few minutes. “How long was your relationship with him?”

“Umm, almost three months, now I come to think of it. What about you, Kathryn? I seem to think you lasted about that long too.”

“We made it to four months,” answered the captain as she contemplated her drink. “And you, Seven?” 

“Eleven weeks, four days and sixteen hours. There is a pattern developing here. Ensign Tabor’s relationship lasted ten weeks and three days, and he spent ten weeks and six days with Mr Dalby. I believe he instigates the dissolution of the relationship in each case. Megan, did you not wish to continue in the relationship?”

“I did, I did. I was so happy.” Megan picked up another drink. She was planning to really drown her sorrows as she had the following day off. She gave a sudden hiccup, and giggled inanely when she hiccupped again. “Weird, huh? I wonder what it is that causes him to end it all with everyone around the three month mark?”

“I wouldn’t have picked it,” said Jenny. “You hadn’t been fighting or anything. I would have known if you’d argued.” She looked around at the women and frowned. “Had any of you been arguing or fighting before you split up? I can’t recall anyone mentioning anything and heaven knows, it’s hard to keep fighting a secret for long here.” 

“Well, we weren’t fighting, exactly. But there was a problem. Just a little one, and I was all prepared to work it out.” Megan’s speech had begun to slur and she leaned forward. “It was to do with S. E. X.” The last was said in a stage whisper. 

“He didn’t want hurt you or anything, Meg?”

“Nothing like that. I said it was a little problem, kinda silly really, and I think I’m too embarrassed to tell you.”

“I broke up with a guy because of S. E. X.,” volunteered Sue Nicoletti. “It was in my third year at the academy. We couldn’t work things out. I wanted more than he was prepared to give. He wouldn’t go down on me, even though he expected me to give head. We did manage to part friends though. Did you guys have the same problem?”

“Oh no. Con…conif…confidensh…,” Megan got the word out eventually. “Confidentially…he was the best I’ve ever had at that.” She hiccupped again and beamed beatifically at everyone. “The best,” she repeated. “Wouldn’t you agree?” She looked around at the others. B’Elanna and Kathryn exchanged glances and then nodded their agreement. Seven looked as though she was prepared to give a treatise on the matter when Megan continued.

“In fact we had more oral sex than anything else. And that’s the problem. We never made love in the missionary position. Not once. And I didn’t get to be on top either. In fact we only ever used the bed when he went down on me, and you know I’m not complaining about that. No, we only ever had sex standing. Now you know why I feel stupid.”

Silence greeted Megan’s revelation, and she nodded owlishly over her glass. “In the shower, against the wall, on the holodeck holding on to tree trunks, but never in a bed, on a couch or even on the floor.”

“Ditto.” B’Elanna spoke abruptly. “I didn’t tell anyone because it was just too strange. In the month before we broke up, I’d been trying to get us to use the bed but he always maneuvered me to a vertical position. I wondered if I’d pushed too hard when he broke it off.”

“We also always had sex in the vertical position. He was always suggesting we use my regeneration chamber as the location for our sexual encounters. In his quarters it was the shower. I did note that on several occasions when we used his bed for oral sex I was unable to stimulate him to a full erection until he stood up and I knelt at his feet.” Seven’s clinical details triggered some more discussion and some interesting facts came to light.

All of the women who had been in a relationship with him had been the recipients of the best oral sex they ever experienced, and that was the only type of sex they shared with him in a bed. When they reciprocated he always stood. The remainder of the sex was great too, it just all happened standing, or at least with him in the standing position. He had also broken off all the relationships after there had been several occasions of erectile difficulties when partners had wanted a change of position to the horizontal. Comparing snippets of overheard gossip, it seemed to be the same with his male partners. The unfortunate man had a problem. He appeared to be sexually potent only in the standing position, and had obviously hoped by achieving the highest degree of oral expertise the other would not be noticed.

“What happens now, when Chakotay wants another relationship?”

The question remained unanswered as a bell sounded. Girls’ Night was drawing to a close and Sandrine’s would be open to the all of the crew again in fifteen minutes.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following definitions:  
> Paravalent: a male who is potent sexually only in unusual circumstances.  
> Pronovalent: a male who is potent sexually only in the prone position  
> Stasivalent: a male who is potent sexually only in the standing position  
> Supinovalent: a male who is potent sexually only in the supine postion  
> Uxoravalence: state of being sexually potent with most women but not one’s wife


End file.
